


Pretty Kitty

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Dom/sub, Drabble, Kinktober, Kitten sub Sehun, Light Feminization, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Pet Play, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Sehun wants his master's cock





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy another repost since i'm too much of a wimp to put this on my main if you know me please don't expose me o_o also happy kinktober again I guess

Kyungsoo liked his pets, especially when they were obedient. His favorite pet by far had to be Sehun. Sehun was the perfect kitty, and some days, Kyungsoo honestly wouldn't know what to do without him. Like today, as Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch watching some mindless show, with his cock sitting inside his kitty's hot mouth and running his fingers through Sehun's soft black locks.

  
Sehun was so good for Kyungsoo like this, kneeling on the floor between his master's spread legs, leaning in to the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers running through his hair, thumbing at the base of the headband that held his kitty ears. Kyungsoo's cock, half hard, sat heavy on Sehun's tongue and made his insides churn in a way which was indescribable.

  
If someone were to walk in on them they'd probably find it weird that Kyungsoo wasn't making any attempt to get off using Sehun's mouth, but this was routine for the pair. Kyungsoo liked the wet heat of Sehun's mouth, and Sehun liked the dull ache in the back of his jaw as his mouth stretched to accommodate Kyungsoo's size.

  
Sehun hummed at the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers pressing into his scalp; the vibrations causing his master's cock to swell in his mouth.

  
"Does kitty like it when I scratch there?" Kyungsoo asked, repeating the same motion with his fingers, "Does it feel good Sehunnie?"

  
They had created a system, a way for Sehun to answer simple yes or no questions when he was unable to speak: One blink for yes, two for no.

  
Sehun blinked. Kyungsoo smiled at the way his kitten's eyes lit up, "Such a pretty kitty."

  
Sehun hummed again.

  
Kyungsoo flicked his eyes back to the television; the show only had about 10 minutes left, and he was determined to finish it, regardless of how stupid it was. He continued to thoughtlessly pet Sehun's hair, thinking about how perfect his little kitty was. The program switched to a commercial break before Kyungsoo spoke to his kitty again.

  
"Does Sehunnie want master to come?"

  
One blink.

  
"In kitty's mouth?"

  
Two blinks.

  
"Hmmm." Kyungsoo paused, "Does Sehunnie want me to come in his pretty little cunt?"

  
One blink. Sehun's lashes fluttered against his cheek at the thought of Kyungsoo coming inside him, filling him to the brim. Sehun had this one recurring fantasy where Kyungsoo would come inside him, and that somehow, he'd get pregnant. His stomach, full of Kyungsoo's kittens, would swell, as would his nipples, until they'd eventually burst with milk. In his fantasy, Sehun would guide Kyungsoo's eager mouth to his leaking nipples, allowing the older to latch on and drink his milk. Just the thought of Kyungsoo pulling away from his nipples, milk dribbling down his chin, made Sehun's cock ache.

  
He had never told Kyungsoo about these thoughts, but Sehun felt somehow that the other knew. The way Kyungsoo guided his kitty onto his lap and replaced the white tail plug with his own erection and whispered into Sehun's ear about how hot and wet his kitty's pussy was, gave Sehun the sense that Kyungsoo knew of his pet's unspoken desires.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you liked it<3


End file.
